Why Can't Things Always Be Like This?
by Bluee24
Summary: Whilst on their journey away from Weatherfield, Sian reflects on past events, worries about the future, but comes to realize that what's in front of her in the present will always matter the most. Sian's PoV, Sophie/Sian, set when they're running away.


First Corrie attempt, first Sophie/Sian attempt... uh oh. Yeah, these two are love :3 Just kind of a little ramble to be honest! Anyway, hope you like this, reviews, if they're positive or negative, are always welcome! One more thing - I've written something that could actually be considered _happy! _:O

* * *

Everything was a blur. From the trees outside the bus window swooshing past my very eyes, to the events of that day that had all seemed to pass by so quickly, bundled up together as a haze in my mind. Running away seemed a good, and for the most past the best, idea available to us. We wanted to get away, we _had to get away, _all in order for us to stay together. We had to stay together. That's what lovers do, right? They stick together through thick and thin.

We'd been giddy about the idea first, grinning at each other like a pair of children who'd been offered to lick the spoon of the cooking bowl, and when we stepped onto the bus, I honestly felt like we were finally going to reach happiness and bliss together. Yeah, pretty cheesy thing to say, I know, but I guess love makes you crazy that way.

She'd been silent for a while, as had I. Like I said, the idea seemed perfect, however just one hour into our journey, I was beginning to get worried, to look into the finer details of our escape. We had nowhere to stay, and we didn't even know how we were going to survive. Okay, 'survive'? Just a tiny bit dramatic... 'get-by' seems better... though twenty three quid was not exactly going to help us with that goal.

Her fingers were laced through mine as we sat on the bus hand in hand, but with nothing but the consistent humming of the engine providing the conversation between us. Her gaze was focused on some space on the window, possibly watching as the world rolled past us and we left our former lives behind for something better, those thoughts being the ones that I had myself. I picked up on the concentration in her eyes and the slight furrow of her brow, the faint traces discord and worry etched upon her features.

'Soph?' My voice was hoarse from not speaking for a while, however she still managed to hear me. We talked animatedly about everything as soon as we got onto the bus, from topics ranging about 'us', to something daft – albeit amusing – that Chesney had said at the wedding, but that seemed to fizzle out into a dim flame as the ride wore on. Sophie turned to face me after a moments silence, and she gave me a brave smile before rubbing the back of my hand reassuringly. I almost believed her, but her eyes fell instantly and her smile vanished within seconds.

She was occupying one of the two seats behind me, the other not being taken. I pulled my hand away from hers for a moment, letting hers drop onto the bar atop my seat, and shifted myself into the seat next to her. The longing to be close to her was thriving throughout my body, however not for the 'sexual' part of it, but more for comfort and love.

I let my head fall onto her shoulder, and I snuggled my body up close against hers. A hand went around my waist, and another took my hand in it's own, allowing our fingers to entangle into a mess. Our knees were drawn up against each other, the denim of both our jeans rubbing together. The heat from her body was nice, and I snuggled in further, allowing my unoccupied hand to lazily trace patterns onto her back.

'We're gonna be okay...' she whispered to me, her voice quiet and laced with uncertainty. I tilted my head up and laid a single kiss onto her cheek, smiling as she giggled and lightly kissed me back on the lips, the smooth skin of her mouth working their magic as she nipped and tugged. Our playful laughter appeared to be oblivious to the other people on the bus, the droan of the engine more than likely making our voices imperceptible to everyone but us. Sophie pulled away, her dark hair drooping down and brushing against my face with her every little movement due to our position. She sighed, before looking around the bus with weary eyes.

'Sian, why can't things be like this?' Confused by her statement, I shifted around a bit so that I was at eye level with her, and I caught the sorrow in her eyes. 'It's like, at home, we can't be like this, can we?'

I paused before shaking my head, knowing that her words were true. At 'home', it wasn't possible for us to go out as a normal couple (which we _are!_) holding hands, simply because of the looks we'd get from everyone. And kissing in public? Well, that hadn't exactly gone down too well, had it? All thanks to Ryan... and Claire... Being a lesbian couple, a secret one at that, had meant that not everyone was going to be fond of it, but hey, haters gotta hate.

'No, we can't...' I replied finally to Sophie, before tucking my head into the crook of her neck. The sensation of her hot breath on my forehead was a comforting feeling, despite being something that had gone past me undetected before. 'Here, people are just minding their business, they don't care if two girls are sitting cuddled up in their bus seats.'

Saying that, the bus was practically empty, aside from an old couple sitting together, attention focused on the conversation between them, a young child bouncing up and down in his seat next to an exasperated mother, and a man who was sitting there quietly with his face buried in his newspaper. But still, no attention was being drawn to us, and being able to show affection in public was a pleasant change to the secrets that we'd been keeping in the dark.

Sophie remained quiet though, and I looked up to see her eyes focused intently on me. Gone was the sparkle and playful light that often flickered across her eyes when we usually sat in a loving embrace, and instead concern took up its place. Now, when you love someone, you start to be able to guess the little thoughts that were running through their mind. Knowing Sophie like this, as lover and as friend, it didn't take a rocket scientist to deduce something was bugging her, and I didn't need convincing that it was the same thing that had been running through my head.

'Soph, you're worried, aren't 'ya?' She shook her head in an attempt to dismiss my concerns. Her gaze narrowed, and she bit down on her lip. There. Sophie _always_ does that when she's avoiding the truth or keeping her thoughts from me, always has and always will. And here wasn't the exception.

Retracting my hand from her back, I reached up to her cheek and let my fingers graze across the soft skin beneath them.

'You're worried, don't lie to me, I can see right through your 'nibbling my lip' trick that you do, and while it may be cute, I _ain't_ falling for it, Webster.' I raised my eyebrows to add effect, and she giggled at me, before kissing me lightly on the forehead.

'You sound like one half of an old married couple.' she retorted through her giggles. She leant down and pressed her forehead against mine, leaving our lips just millimeters away from each other.

'Don't change the subject.' I watched as the happy light vanished from her eyes, and the cheeky grin she bore seconds before was wiped away, her teeth biting on her lip yet again. Her eyes skirted away from mine, falling to the bus floor from uncertainness. There was no need to ask again if she was worried, her reaction was more than enough for me.

'We're gonna be okay... Promise.' I muttered in her ear, but not managing to disguise my half-hearted laughter when I realized that I'd repeated what she had said before in the exact same tone. She joined in too when she picked up on what I said, her eyes wincing shut as we giggled quietly between us. The shaking of the forehead as her head bobbed up and down was amusing, and when she stopped her eyes opened, and a pair of blue orbs twinkled at me in a happy manner.

Sophie reached out and tucked a stand of hair behind my ear, her fingers trailing down to my cheek where her thumb began to stroke me softly.

'We're gonna make it all okay, Sian, and everything's gonna be alright.' Her voice had abandoned the uncertainness that she had used before, and had adopted a firmer, more definite tone. I believed her, and I knew that she was telling the truth. For Sophie, I know, would never let me down. Whilst on our journey away from Weatherfield, I had a lot of time to think. Our past and the worries we had about our future, I realized that all of that wasn't the most important aspect to the past months.

The past has shaped who I am and bought me and Sophie together, the future is something we'll worry about when it arrives, and the present is always what will matter the most. Always, Sophie will remain my present, and she is the being that I cherish the most.


End file.
